


Hoseok's birthday fun ^_^

by Niina_rox



Series: Monsta X Stories [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fun, I'm mixing it up, M/M, Wonho's birthday :), bandmates, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Chapter One; is a simple story with Hoseok and Jooheon, it might get smutty :P..Chapter Two; a fun party with his bandmates :-)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys reading this n_n..

It's a quiet Thursday morning one of those rare days, where not only does Hoseok have the day off. So does Jooheon so, at the moment, they're both sleeping in. Sleeping past seven feels wonderful for both of them, although at this point Hoseok was awake. He was simply relaxing his arm secure around, his boyfriend's waist. There's more than one reason he loves today; it's his birthday. And he's going to spend it with the man he loves; he leans forward just a little. Hoseok decided to place kisses on Jooheon's neck; he wasn't expecting a reaction.

Jooheon quietly laughed a little, Hoseok smiled a little. "Jooheony?" there was silence Hoseok tried a little something, he kissed the spot behind his ear. Jooheon squirmed a little of course, now Hoseok couldn't resist laughing and doing it again. He tried again "Jooheony?" a few seconds go by then, "hmm?" it was obvious he didn't want to move just yet. Hoseok takes his time telling his boyfriend, what he was wanting to do. "You know that I think we should get up and do something," Jooheon rolled over and looked him in the eyes.

He smiled a little "no I'd rather stay in bed," Hoseok couldn't help but laugh. He decided to try and act cute, "but Jooheony it's my birthday" Jooheon shook his head. "You know I can't resist when you act like that," in response to that Hoseok laughed. It fell quiet for a minute or two "since it's your birthday, I guess I should give you something." Of course, just the fact that he said that, got Hoseok's mind wondering what it could be. His thoughts were interrupted when Jooheon closed the distance, kissing him at first it seemed sweet.

But that didn't last long things soon changed, but as quickly as things progressed. Was as quickly as Jooheon stopped it causing, Hoseok to whine a little "you can't just tease me you know." All he received was laughter. A few minutes later Jooheon moved around, a little to hover over the birthday boy. For a moment before straddling him knowing what, he was up to and the exact reaction he'd get. Hoseok ended up leaning on his elbows; he groaned a little louder than he expected. "I hate that you love to tease me" Jooheon laughed, "well it is fun to do." 

He rolled his hips a little Hoseok dropped back, down and covered his face. "I know what you'd love to do right now, but as much as I'd love to help you." Silence and a whine, then "I have something else in mind." With that he climbed out of the bed, Hoseok waited while he was wondering what to do with, his current situation. He slowly got up from under the blanket; he headed to the bathroom. Ready to have a cold shower just as he got undressed, and under the steady stream of water. He was more than a little surprised when his boyfriend joined him.

Immediately clinging to him Hoseok wanted to turn, around but he was stopped. The moment Jooheon began to run his hands, up and down his body. At first, it was plain to see that he was avoiding, the one spot that Hoseok wanted him to touch. Jooheon started kissing from his shoulder up, to his ear he knew that Hoseok was pretty content. It was while he was distracted that, Jooheon moved his right hand down to gently touch Hoseok's cock. Which was hard as he began to stroke him, at a teasingly slow pace. Despite how much Hoseok wanted, to get him to move faster.

It was enough to get his mind spinning a little, of course, he tried to find something to hold on to. "Don't worry I won't tease you anymore," and with that statement, he moved a lot quicker. Hoseok's head fell back onto Jooheon's shoulder, his moans echoing off the bathroom walls. It was a few minutes after when Hoseok came, with a loud moan of Jooheon's name. It takes a little while before he's back to normal, he then turns around with no hesitation he kisses him roughly. It's perfect, and exactly they both needed, it became quite clear.

That Jooheon needed more, and now the tables had turned, Hoseok decided to tease. He smirks a little as he reaches down, touching him a little "would you like some help with that." He's not at all surprised not much is said, as the water turns a little cold. Jooheon just gives him a look he goes to say, something but is interrupted Hoseok pushed him against the shower wall. Before dropping to his knees, he only teased him for a few seconds. Jooheon’s mind went blank very quickly; he hadn't expected this to happen in the shower.

Once Hoseok was done he kissed Jooheon’s hip, on the left leaving a couple of hickeys. Of course, now they were under water, that had pretty turned to ice. Hoseok got up and turned off the water; he kissed his boyfriend tenderly. A few minutes later they were in the bedroom, getting ready for the day. Jooheon waited a few moments before following, him out waiting until Hoseok found the gifts. When he walked out, he found him smiling like a fool, looking so happy with what he received. Hoseok noticed him, a few seconds later.

Now he smiled at him lovingly ”have I told, you that your amazing” Jooheon laughed a little. He then added ”you spoil me too much,” they hugged a moment later. When Jooheon happily told him that, ”yes and I love doing it.” It was quiet neither of them seemed to mind, Jooheon did have a few things in mind. But he wasn't going to tell Hoseok just yet, maybe not until it was actually happening. "Why won't you tell me where we're going," Jooheon waited before saying "I want it to be a surprise." Of course, he wanted to complain but decided against it.

Soon enough they arrived at a little party hosted, by not only Jooheon but their parents. And a few of friends Hoseok couldn't believe it, and now he wonders how his loving boyfriend planned this so secretly. All in all it was a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoseok wasn't aware of it well he might have had an idea, of what his friends were up to. But none of them were wanting to say anything, even when he was curious about plans for his birthday. It's a little after seven Kihyun, Hyunwoo and Changkyun. Are in the kitchen preparing a few things, of course, Kihyun is the one cooking. And baking a special cake Hoseok, was still busy sleeping. Then again so is Hyungwon although, Minhyuk is trying his best to get his attention. But he just isn't budging Jooheon, was awake barely he was busy lying next to his boyfriend.

Simply admiring Hoseok.

Once the three have the plan sorted out, Changkyun was finishing up the decorating. The lounge room had a banner on top of one wall, with a couple of photos underneath. There are also a few streamers, all over the place. The coffee table has a few presents, waiting just for Hoseok. It's a miracle when they find Hyungwon awake, early it's no surprise to find Minhyuk clinging to him. After everything is prepared, Changkyun sends Jooheon a message, telling him to wake Hoseok up.

 

"Hoseok? You need to wake up" Hoseok shook his head, slightly he looked pretty comfortable. Jooheon knew it would take a few tries at getting him up; he tried to move him. But Hoseok was adamant he was staying in his current position, against his chest. Jooheon laughed a little his next attempt was, to tell him practically anything to get him up. ”You know if you don't get up everyone will take back, your presents” Hoseok moved a little to look at him. Jooheon was smirking causing Hoseok, to say ”you wouldn’t dare.”

”Are you willing to see if it will happen,” in a manner of seconds he was up. It wouldn't be complete if Jooheon, didn't laugh victoriously. He told their friends that they were coming out, he was right behind Hoseok. They stopped at the end of the hallway, Hoseok was greeted by Kihyun, who was smiling happily. ”Happy birthday Hoseok” ”thank you,” a few moments pass then he says. ”To get things started, I have prepared breakfast.” They followed Kihyun to the dining table, Hyunwoo, Changkyun were already seated. Hyungwon and Minhyuk wanted to give the birthday boy, something before they ate. It’s certainly going to be a good day.

 

After breakfast, it was Minhyuk and Changkyun, who led Hoseok to the living room. Making sure his eyes were closed when they stopped, Minhyuk happily said: ”you can open your eyes.” This time the sight he was greeted with was, a beautifully decorated lounge room. He didn't notice the coffee table at first since he was looking at everything. They had definitely surprised him; it was pretty obvious that Hoseok didn't know what to say. When he spotted the presents, he found himself, moving towards the table wondering which one to open first. 

Of course, he was distracted by the little pile, of presents. He didn't notice what Minhyuk and Changkyun, were up to until he heard Kihyun say. ”Do not do what you're both about to do; I am not cleaning up your mess today.” They were both ready to protest ”but this is for Hoseok,” Kihyun crossed his arms looking at them. All it took was a look then they stopped, ”fine” they both pretended to be upset. Jooheon sat next to his boyfriend; it wasn't long before everything had been opened. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon were sitting opposite.

Hyungwon said ”we have a few ideas in mind for today,” of course, Hoseok was curious, but he knew they wouldn't tell him. "So all you have to do is shower and get ready," Hoseok liked the sound of that. It didn't take long before he was ready, then they were off as they walked to the first destination. It was no surprise that Kihyun was leading, them all the first place. Was a bit of a dance restaurant it was a lot of fun; it proved to be the perfect thing for Hoseok. Who had fun dancing with Jooheon, who tried to take control.

It didn't work. Hoseok wouldn't let him he wanted to, take the lead since it's his special day.

 

By the end of the day not only was Hoseok exhausted but so was everyone else. It proved to be one of his favourite birthdays; they didn't necessarily want to have a special dinner. But Hoseok did a little something with Jooheon, which made the evening that much better. They set themselves up on their bed, watching a couple of movies with some snacks. As well as a few other bits and pieces, he wasn't surprised when Hoseok fell asleep early into the second movie. Jooheon quietly watched for a little while longer, before he drifted off. 


End file.
